


YouTuber Girlfriend

by WheretheRiverflows



Category: Daredevil (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Compilation Book of Sorts, Different Characters for Different Chapters, F/M, Possible AU stories, Will Add More Tags When I Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a YouTuber. You are not overly popular but you have a wonderful fan base that you would do anything for. After you move in with your boyfriend, they start to notice and they demand to see him. You decide to do normal couple videos and vlogs with him in it. This is how it goes. (I will definitely add more characters from various shows and movies I watch. If you want me to write one for you, just ask! I'm open for just about anything unless I haven't seen it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chap Stick Challenge (Matt Murdock)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of YouTuber Girlfriend. This has been in my mind for a bit and I even wrote something for it already but I posted it on DeviantArt. So if you see this on DeviantArt, that was me. Don't worry!

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these characters or you.  
Hope you enjoy!

You set up your camera in its usual spot and turned on a lamp you had bought recently. Moving Matt into the frame, you sat him down in his seat and set a timer of fifteen seconds on your camera. This was so you could make sure that you were both in the frame.  
Happy with the results, you started the video and did your intro.  
“Hello guys! Welcome back to my channel. Today I have with me my boyfriend, Matt. Say hello Matt.”  
“Hi,” Matt responds with a grin.  
“Today I also have a request for a challenge that includes him. Now, I will give a little back story to my reasons for doing this. After I moved in with Matt, I had him help me hold back pieces of my hair when I was doing hair tutorials and he even helped me with some of my makeup tutorials. Now the change from my roommates hands to my boyfriend’s hands was significantly different to some people. So I saw multiple screenshots of my videos and other things. I will put links in the description to what videos have Matt in it.”  
Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Matt smile. This made you smile and you continued.  
“So, I made a video explaining who Matt was, using information I asked if I could use. I didn’t show him to the camera because he was at work at the time and when he got home, the video was up. Some of you may be wondering why I didn’t say I had a boyfriend earlier. Well, that’s also in my video explaining Matt so you may want to watch that.  
“But now I had multiple requests on almost every video I uploaded to see Matt and or do couple videos with him. I am finally silencing your requests! We are doing the Chap Stick Challenge! Yay!”  
You held up three different chap sticks to the camera.  
“Now I have here some flavored chap sticks and the idea of the Chap Stick challenge is to put on the Chap Stick and have your partner,” you gestured to Matt, “guess the flavor.”  
Matt chuckled at your tone of voice. He was kind of nervous about this. He knew your fans were everything to you. Your fans came first.  
“Now without further ado, let’s begin.”  
You uncapped the first tube, and then hesitated. You capped it again and went to grab a clothes line pin. You touched his face so you didn’t startle him and asked if you could pin his nose closed. He laughed, but let you do so.  
“You know blind people. Their senses are like 20% more enhanced than ours.”  
Then you proceeded to put the Chap Stick on thickly. You wiggled your eyebrows at the camera and capped the tube. Then you removed the pin from his nose and touched his lips before you leaned in to kiss him.  
Matt pressed back against your lips and then pulled away.  
“Wait,” he said and leaned in to kiss you again.  
You silently laughed as he pondered over the flavor.  
“It’s like a mint.”  
“What kind of mint?” Matt kissed you again.  
“Peppermint?”  
“Nope.”  
“Spearmint?”  
“Yep!”  
Matt cheered quietly as you laughed, touching his nose before putting the clothes pin back on.  
“My nose is gonna hurt by the end of this.”  
You giggled at his new tone of voice. “But it’s all worth it because you get to kiss me right?”  
“Yea.”  
You smiled as you applied the new Chap Stick to your lips. You repeated the process of taking off Matt’s clothes pin and kissing him. You laughed when he literally licked your lips.  
“Is it…. raspberry?”  
“Nope.”  
Kiss.  
“Cherry?”  
“Nope.”  
Multiple longer kisses.  
“Strawberry?”  
“Yes!”  
You and Matt giggled together. Finally came the last Chap Stick.  
“This one’s a weird one.”  
“Oh. Alright. Gotta get ready.”  
You laughed as you capped the tube again. This time, Matt took the back of your head and held you to his lips.  
“Oh that’s coconut.”  
“Really?”  
“No. Let me make sure.”  
Matt kissed you once, twice, three times before you stopped him.  
“You just want to kiss me! Is coconut your answer?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s coconut.”  
“Yes!”  
You laughed as Matt celebrated.  
“Alright guys! I’m sure this isn’t as long of a video as you probably wanted but we are a bit out of time. If you want to see more of Matt, comment down below what you want to see him in. I will see you guys tomorrow. Bye!”  
You and Matt waved to the camera and you leaned over to shut it off. Matt caught you in another kiss and you smiled, leaning in to his touch. Matt brought you into his chair, straddling his lap. You hummed and ran your fingers through his hair and he made a sound in the back of his throat that was a mix between a whine and a growl.  
As suddenly as it happened, you broke the kiss, leaned in to give Matt another peck, and then climbed off his lap so you could edit your video.  
“Tease.”  
“I could accuse you of the same thing. I’m going to edit.”  
You heard Matt get up and follow after you, eager to finish what he started.


	2. The Boyfriend Tag (Barry Allen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a turn I was honestly not expecting until I actually was nearing the end. I didn't do all the questions in the boyfriend tag because that would have taken much too long. Hope you like this!!

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these characters or you.  
Hope you enjoy!

“Hello all you beautiful people and welcome back to my channel. Today I have a very special guest.”  
Barry moved into the frame with a smile and a wave.  
“My boyfriend! Now, I have gotten many requests to do couple stuff with my boyfriend on camera because you are all greedy and you want more of my life. So here ya go! What are we doing today Barry?”  
“Well my lovely (Y/N), you told me we’re doing the boyfriend tag and I’m not totally sure what that means but I’ll follow along.”  
You giggled and kissed Barry on the cheek, pulling up your laptop with the questions on it.  
“Basically the boyfriend tag is where you grab your boyfriend or girlfriend, could go either way really, and answer questions with them about our relationships and our favorite things and stuff.”  
You cleared your throat as Barry nodded and he gave you a small peck on the cheek.  
“Alright. First question. Where did we meet?”   
“Wait. Am I answering these or are you.”  
You thought for a moment. “Let’s answer back and forth until it comes to like a trivia question about the other person.”  
“Alright. So I’ll answer this one. We met at work when she still worked where I did.”  
“I had a part time job at the police station in our town but that was before I got paid to make videos all day, something I’m happy with doing.”  
You gave a cute smile to the camera and Barry gave you a soft look that you couldn’t see.  
“Okay. Next question. Where was our first date? It was actually at the coffee shop where his sister works. She kept on coming over to the table to make weird faces at you.”  
Barry laughed and his tongue poked out of his teeth slightly. You bit your lip, trying not to kiss him because you loved when he laughed.  
“Bring on the next question.”  
“Okay. What was your first impression of me?”  
“I thought you were very shy and quiet and honest to gods, I thought you hated me.”  
You had to suppress the urge to snort. “Why would I hate you?”  
“You avoided me all the time!”  
“Alright true. I could see how that could get mixed up. My first impression of you was that you were very dedicated to your job, which is very sexy by the way. You seemed level headed and cautious.”  
Barry smiled and moved to press a sweet kiss to your lips. You responded equally as gently before moving on to the next question.  
“When did you meet the family?”  
“We met each other’s families and our families met each other at the same time. It was when we moved in together last spring.”  
“How long have we been together? We’ve been together almost two years this fall. We actually got together the day before or the day after Halloween so we just celebrate on Halloween.  
“Next question. Do we have any traditions?”  
“We eat Chinese takeout or Mongolian barbeque on Fridays.”  
“What do we argue about the most? Mostly who pays for the date. I always win but we still end up splitting the check.”  
You give Barry a soft glare and he smiles sheepishly at you.  
“What is one food you don’t like?”  
“Well, (Y/N) here doesn’t like pickles.”  
“I just think they’re gross! Blegh! You don’t like (making something up) shrimp.”  
“Sometimes they serve them with their legs still attached! Its weird.” (This actually happened to me at a restaurant and one shrimp still had the eyes. *cringe*)  
“Moving on! Where am I from?”  
“You are from (hometown), (home state).”  
“You are from Central City, Missouri.”  
Barry kisses your nose and you stick your tongue out at him. You knew practically everything about him and he knew practically everything about you. There was no reason to hide anything from you.  
“If I could live anywhere, where would I live?”  
“You’d probably want to live in France or London.”  
“I don’t think you’d like anywhere else than here.”  
“I’d go wherever you go my love.”  
You rubbed your cheeks, hoping to remove the dark blush that crept up on them.  
“What can I spend hours doing?”  
“Me.”  
You smacked Barry in the chest as he burst into a raging fit of giggles.  
“Be real you nerd.”  
“Alright. Either reading or writing.”  
“You could spend hours jogging or eating or cooking. Fun fact guys. Barry is actually a very amazing cook. Some days I’ll come home and this freaking gourmet meal is there on the table.”  
“C’mon.”  
“No. I’m serious. You have the makings of a god.”  
Barry just rolled his eyes.  
“Final question! Who is my best friend?”  
“Well, I’d hope it was me.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, you usually want to marry someone you consider your best friend right?”  
“Well yea but….”  
You looked away from a point off camera and stared at your boyfriend.  
“I… what?”  
Barry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. You squished your hands to your face, your wide eyes filling with tears.  
“I kind of just ruined my proposal speech I had planned.”  
“Don’t worry. Its fine just the way it is. Totally Barry Allen.”  
You let out a small laugh of disbelief as Barry opened the box. The gem was a lighter version of your birthstone and it had small diamonds surrounding it.  
“So was that a yes?”  
“Yes,” you hiccupped. “Yes.”  
Your tears finally spilled over as Barry slipped the ring onto your finger. You threw yourself at him and he laughed as he hit the floor. You curled up in his lap, your nose pressed into his neck. Barry gently reminded you that you had a video to finish and he helped you up.  
Sitting back in your chairs, you concluded the video.  
“Thank you so much for watching guys. I hope you liked this video. If you want more of Barry and I, leave a comment below with what you want to see him in. I will see you next time. Bye!”


	3. A Day in the Life (BBC Sherlock Holmes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will definitely make a part two to this if people are interested. Comment below if that's something you'd like. ;)

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these characters or you.  
Hope you enjoy!

You popped your head into yours and Sherlock’s room, your phone recording and attached to your foldable and retractable tripod. You flipped it to face you and you gave it a devious look before switching it back to the lump still in your bed. Just over the top of the sheets was a mop of unruly brown hair.  
“Sherlock. Babe. C’mon. We’re going out today.”  
You rubbed the lumps head with one hand and it groaned, a face poking out from the mess.  
“Why are you recording this (Y/N)?”  
“Because silly. I told you last night I was doing a Day in the Life video and everyone also wanted to see you so I’m killing two birds with one stone.”  
Sherlock reluctantly got up, letting the sheets fall to the floor. You let out a small screech and moved the camera to the floor.  
“Put on some pants!”  
“Leave and let me do so.”  
Off camera you stuck your tongue out at him and moved into the kitchen. After folding out the legs of your tripod, you began to make tea. You thought about all you were going to do today as Sherlock came out. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed the top of your head. This made you think he hadn’t seen the camera yet.  
Once you both finished up your morning tea, you moved to put on your shoes and Sherlock did the same. After you both stood up, Sherlock caught your lips in a passionate kiss. You responded much more fervently than he originally thought you would but he wasn’t complaining.  
You broke away after delivering a small nip to his plump bottom lip and moved to slip on your jacket and scarf. Then you hit the streets.  
You had to admit, you probably looked pretty strange walking down the street with Sherlock Holmes, practically looking like his twin and holding your phone away from you with a tripod. But this was your life. You got paid to have fun so you weren’t complaining.  
“Our first stop is the salon to get some of my hair products and some of your hair products.”  
Sherlock grunted in response and you giggled, pushing your (f/c) scarf out of the way of your mouth.  
After your visit to the salon, you held up the bag with a grin. Sherlock then proceeded to take the bag from you and hold it. When you turned the camera on him, he simply turned his coat collar up.  
“Now to the shop where we need many grocery items. Mrs. Hudson also said she would like some herbal soothers for her hip. There’s pharmacy’s in shops right?”  
“I believe so.”  
“Good. I have her prescription right here.”  
After getting three more boxes of yours, Sherlock’s and John’s favorite tea, a loaf of bread, a carton of eggs, and some milk, sugar, and cream, you made your way over to the pharmacy. (I’m sorry if grocery stores in the UK don’t have pharmacies in them but I wouldn’t know.) Sherlock held the camera for you so you could work with your hands free. He did face the camera towards you and close enough to hear you speaking.  
“Hi I’m here to pick up this prescription?”  
“I’m sorry dear. I can’t accept this.”  
“Why not?”  
“You’re not Martha Hudson. She’s been here many times.”  
“Oh, no. I’m her caretaker.”  
“She would have called if she had a caretaker.”  
“Look, I shouldn’t tell you this but you’ve forced my hand. Mrs. Hudson fell down the stairs. She was in very critical condition but she is still bedridden at home. But sitting at home all day is driving her batty. Don’t even get me started on her hip aches. Please. I really need her medicine. I’m her only hope at the moment.”  
“Fine, fine. I’ll be back in a moment.”  
“Thank you,” you exclaimed with a charming smile.  
“Should have opened with that,” Sherlock mumbled off camera.  
“Shut up,” you hissed. “It was probably the only other way of getting her to do it.”  
“What was the other way?”  
“Calling Mrs. H. But that would have been no fun.”  
Sherlock snorted.  
“Now on to dry cleaning because you can’t do laundry like a normal person.”  
“Dress shirts and trousers require a little more effort to look nice than jeans and t-shirts. I’ve seen how you do laundry. You just throw everything in.”  
“Because everything I own can be washed together. The same can be said for your stuff.”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, adjusting the plastic bag straps that were cutting into his fingers.  
“Do you need help?”  
“No. I’m fine.”  
“Oh. Here!”  
You fished five pounds out of your jacket pocket to purchase a multi-use tote bag. You held open the bag and Sherlock placed the other bags in before taking them back and slinging the tote around his elbow and sticking his hands in his pockets. You tisked and grabbed Sherlock’s wrist, intertwining your fingers together without a protest from him.  
You entered the dry cleaners and got Sherlock’s clothes. He managed to make them fit in the tote as well. Then you got some lunch and sat on a nearby fountain to eat. You wiggled your eyebrows at the camera while you ate and when you turned it to Sherlock, he gave you a look. But after you puffed your cheeks out slightly, he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out for the camera.  
You sighed, enjoying the rare sun that was peeking through the ever present clouds. You swung your legs slightly as Sherlock just stared at you. He would never fully admit it at one time, but he loved you. He loved you more than anything else. He took the camera from your lazy hands and turned so both of you were in the shot.  
This went unnoticed by you for a bit because you had closed your eyes for a bit, letting them feel the warmth of the sun. Your gentle winged eyeliner was prominent on your light skin and your eyeshadow combined with your scarf to make you look even more beautiful. Your shining (h/c) locks waved in the light breeze and you idly brushed it behind your ear.   
Such a long silence from Sherlock is uncommon since you started dating. You slid open an eye slowly, seeing he was recording you. You saw your cheeks flush in the camera.  
“What?”  
“You’re pretty.”  
You smiled softly, your slightly chapped lips pressing a crescent into your face that Sherlock had come to love as well. So he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed those lips. The kiss didn’t escalate any further because you both remembered you were in public.  
Then Sherlock’s phone buzzed and you looked at him from under your eyelashes.  
“A new case!”  
Your boyfriend popped up from his seated position, handed you back your camera, and grabbed the tote to run off.  
You turned the camera towards you.  
“At least he remembered the essentials that we bought today. This is gonna be a pain in the ass to edit guys. Wish me luck.”


	4. The Dress Up Challege (Tony Stark)

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these characters or you.  
Hope you enjoy!

You happily plopped down in your chair, excited to get started on the video. You pulled Tony into the shot with you and started your intro.  
“Hey how ya doin? Great? That’s awesome!” (If you know what that’s from, I will love you forever. If not, I will have it down in the notes)  
You caught Tony mimicking you perfectly and you turned to him.  
“Well now I know you watch my videos so we’re good. Anyways, this is my boyfriend. Tony Stark. And today, we are going to be doing a couples challenge. Today we are going to be switching wardrobes. Before this video started, we each went into our closets and picked out three outfits we would normally wear on a nice day. So without further ado, let’s get this party started.”  
You both comically ran off screen and you shouted to the camera.  
“First! Daytime casual or after work casual.”  
You both got changed into your outfits and came out relatively at the same time. When you caught sight of each other, you nearly died laughing. Tony was wearing a pair of cotton booty shorts and a tank top. You were wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and some dark jeans.   
You walked out and faced the camera, giggling as you acted how your boyfriend would act. You kissed Tony’s knuckles and he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead in a mock faint. You both knew you looked ridiculous but who cared really? You were having fun.  
You ran off screen again and shouted at the camera.  
“Business attire!”  
Repeating the process before, you came out and looked at each other before moving to the camera. Tony was dressed in one of your blouses and blazers and his calves looked amazing in your skirt and heels. You could say the same for yourself. The suit jacket and pants were a little long for you but despite that, everything seemed relatively the same size.  
“Well now I know that if something fits me, it’ll be just a bit smaller on you.”  
Tony scoffed. “As if you would ever buy me clothes.”  
“True.”  
The final outfit was coming up and you were excited. You had picked out something you knew would get Tony uncomfortable which was actually a hard thing to do.  
“Evening wear!”  
“Why would you subject me to this torture?”  
You giggled as Tony hobbled out in a skin tight dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and a slit that traveled half way up your thigh when you wore it. You just wore a tuxedo. You were much happier than Tony at the moment.  
“I just couldn’t resist.”  
“I will never make fun of you for complaining about high heels though. I get the pain but also the beauty part of it.”  
Giggling again, you reappeared in your normal clothes and sat at the camera again.  
“Thank you everybody for watching. Sorry if it was short but this should be enough public embarrassment as it is. Bye, bye!”  
You turned off the camera and Tony lightly smacked your butt.  
“Watch it mister. I might have to take away your privileges if you keep that up.”  
“Hmmh. Alright. Let’s see you do it.”  
Before you could do anything, Tony pulled you back on his lap with you squealing all the way. You landed softly and in an instant, his lips were on your neck. You groaned as he scraped his teeth on the most sensitive part of your neck.  
“T-Tony. Please.”  
“Alright princess. Let’s go in back.”  
Tony had picked you up and was holding you to him.  
“That’s queen to you.”  
“Of course,” Tony said with a chuckle badly hidden in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The YouTube channel who's intro I stole was MacDoesIt and he is the most amazing, sassy, and gay person on this planet. Well, to me at least. You should totally check him out. :)


	5. Follow Me Around (Barry Allen)

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these characters or you.  
Hope you enjoy!

You took a sip of your juice and started your camera.  
“Hello guys! How is your morning? Mine is wonderful. Today I have a special vlog for you. Its follow me around! Today I’m going to be traipsing all throughout Central City and you’re gonna join me,” you said as you poked your finger at the camera lens.  
“I kind of stole this idea from GraveYardGirl because her follow me around videos are notorious. But, this is going to be different. I am just going to do my errands. So it’ll be like a day in the life but instead of doing fun stuff, you’ll be helping me get through the day. Let’s go!!”  
You took your camera with you as you grabbed your keys and purse, throwing on your boyfriend’s jacket by the door. Today the forecast said it would rain and you loved rain, but it always helped to be prepared.  
You placed your camera on your dashboard and turned on your car.   
“I don’t have much on my to-do list today so you’ll get to see my boyfriend in action as I bring him coffee and lunch,” you stated as you pulled out into traffic.  
You made your way to the grocery store where you picked up essentials that needed to be restocked at your apartment.  
Then, with nowhere else to really go, you went to Jitters. You grabbed your camera and stationed it half inside your jacket sleeve. You made your way inside and spotted Iris behind the counter. Luckily, at that time in the morning, nobody was in line so you could talk for a bit.  
“Iris,” you whisper yelled.  
“Yea?”  
You pulled your camera out of your jacket.  
“Say hi for the camera.”  
Iris giggled and said hi.  
“Is this for YouTube?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Get my good side then,” Iris said as she sassily turned to her right side.  
You rolled your eyes off camera.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you nerd. Can I get four coffees?”  
“Nothing special?”  
“Two cream, two sugars in one and two sugar, one cream in another. The other two you can leave regular because I don’t know how your dad and Eddie take their coffee.”  
“Oh no problem, I got it. Here you go!”  
“Thanks. You’re a doll. How’s Eddie by the way?”  
“Oh. He’s good. He’s still trying to get the Flash on a serious investigation I think.”  
“Well good luck to him with that. I’ll be stopping by the station so I’ll tell him you said hi.”  
“Thanks. Have a nice day!”  
“You too!”  
You look down at your camera.  
“She’s such a sweetie. I love that girl so much. The boyfriend introduced us last Christmas and we’ve been pretty much like this,” you say as you cross your fingers.  
“Speaking of boyfriend, I see him right now. Barry,” you half whisper shouted as you jogged across the marble floors in an attempt to get to your boyfriend. He hadn’t seen you yet which was good actually. You wanted your coming here to be a surprise.  
You gently bumped into the muscular back of your boyfriend and he turned around with a less than patient look on his face until he saw who it was.  
“Hey babe. Taking work on the go today?”  
“Yep. And I brought coffee for all. Iris said that she knew your guys’ coffee orders so I hope she does.”  
Barry hummed as he took a long sip from his cup and Joe and Eddie did the same. Eddie came around and brought you into a one armed hug.  
“Thanks so much (Y/N).”  
“No problem Eddie,” you said while switching the camera to face you. Eddie made a stupid face and you laughed before Barry pulled into the shot.  
“Alright, alright. Let’s scatter. We don’t want the chief to see us messing around. Barry, try to have those test samples in to be before four okay?”  
“Sounds good Joe.”  
The two nodded at each other and Eddie went off with another hug and a claim of ‘paperwork’. Which meant that you could sneak up to Barry’s lab. Naturally, implying means you did exactly that.  
“So my little forensics nerd. How have you been?”  
“Doesn’t matter now that you’re here.”  
You could feel the blush rising on your stubborn cheeks.  
“Oh shush.”  
Barry let out a giggle and you couldn’t help but join him. Your laugh did end up stuttering out as Barry came towards you, placing his hands on either arm of the rolling desk chair you were in.  
“Can I have a kiss?”  
You moved to turn off your camera.


	6. Karaoke (Matt Murdock)

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these character or you.  
Hope you enjoy!

You placed your camera in the position you wanted it and zoomed in a little. Then you placed Matt down in the chair and adjusted the camera again. Then you sat down in the chair across from him and decided to do a test run. You pressed down the button gently and turned back to your boyfriend.  
“How was your day today?”   
“I thought we were making a music video.”  
“We are but we’re just doing a test run. That should be good actually.”  
You moved behind the camera and when you were happy with the footage, you decided to make up your face a little. Since the video wouldn’t be your whole face, you didn’t put your concealer, foundation, and loose powder higher than your nose. You decided to dust some powder on Matt’s chin and cheeks as well.  
You added the final touch, a few swipes of lip balm to make your lips look larger and a lot softer. You did the same for Matt and started the music on your laptop. Matt cleared his throat and began lip syncing with the music.  
Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue  
But I'm OK  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them  
Again  
You frowned slightly, acting with just your mouth.  
I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke-down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
You smiled then.  
So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
As the chorus ended, you opened your own mouth.   
You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you,  
I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tucson,  
OK

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke-down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
You and Matt were now going to mouth the lyrics together.  
So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
Matt “sung” the next part by himself again.  
So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older  
You sung every line with Matt that started with no in the last parts of the song.

We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older 

You both finished with big smiles on your faces. You leaned forward to press a kiss to Matt’s lips and he did the same. The sweet kiss ended too soon and you sighed.  
“I really hope the guys at the studio like this.”  
“Are you kidding? Once you edit it, put in your special effects, they’ll be begging you to make more.”  
You giggled and kissed Matt again. Then you got up to put the footage on your laptop for editing. A few hours later, you poked your head up from your work in time to see Matt place a dish with pizza on it.   
“Hey! When did you order pizza?”  
“Thirty five minutes ago. I waited for it to cool off, don’t worry.”  
“Thanks babe.”  
Matt kissed your head and settled down next to you as you put your laptop down on the couch cushion next to you. You picked up your own plate and eagerly dug in, wolfing down the slices once you realized how hungry you actually were.  
“How’s editing?”  
“Meh. Not as bad as others since I don’t have to do much. But I did add a background which was easy due to the green screen. Plus I cut out echoes and the beginning and end parts. Not the kiss but you know awkward parts. I think it’s pretty good.”  
Matt kissed your head and went to get more pizza for the both of you. You saved your file and sent it in to your boss at the record studio you worked at. It was outside of Hell’s Kitchen so Matt didn’t visit you there often but you were pretty busy with making music and lyric videos all day that it was probably for the best.  
You relaxed as the file was sent off and you were expecting an email before bed. Matt brought you a few more slices and settled back down next to you.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, and not just because you bring me food.”  
Matt chuckles as you get a notification on your email. You bring it back over onto your lap and open it up. Inside is a very positive message saying that if you make more videos like that, you’ll get a pay upgrade and maybe even a few more vacation days.  
You took Matt’s empty plate from his hands and swung yourself onto his lap. He was stunned for a moment before planting his hands on your hips.  
“My boss liked the video. Says I should make more videos like it. We should celebrate.”  
“Mmmm. Any ideas?” Matt asked as he pressed his lips into your collarbone.   
“Oh, just a few…”


End file.
